Correction
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had the most unfortunate luck to have her mother return the family to her homeland, Japan, mere weeks before the appointment of Onigumo Aranku as Prime Minister. Now trapped on an island and labeled "Not Human" for miko powers she didn't know she even had, she must work together with new friends in an attempt to escape with their lives. IK SR MS
1. Chapter 1

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi had the most unfortunate luck to have her mother return the family to her homeland, Japan, mere weeks before the appointment of Onigumo Aranku as Prime Minister. Now trapped on an island and labeled "_Not Human_" for miko powers she didn't know she even had, she must work together with new friends in an attempt to escape with their lives.

* * *

_Correction - Chapter 1_

* * *

The silver headed young man tugged urgently at the woman whose fingers were clasped in his own. He pulled her deeper into the forest all the while trying to rip the bracelet that subdued his powers from his wrist. He couldn't quite gather how the situation had gotten so desperate when he had decided to take his young bride back to his homeland in search of the brother no one seemed to have heard from.

Ever since the appointment of Onigumo Aranku as prime minister, a black veil had seemingly covered the land of the rising sun. Within a few weeks nothing was heard from within the country and those with loved ones inside were left to worry. That was why he had ended up pulling some strings to get him back on the island to find his brother and father, both of which were last seen in the imperial district of Tokyo.

He had secured passage to a basically unused port and from the beach had made his way inland his wife and mate shadowing his movements with no complaints upon her lips. He should have known something was deeply amiss and he should have insisted that she stay home. He had actually felt it when they finally had gotten to the edge of the city. But he had been a bit out of it because of such a strange feeling. The lack of youki in the air, when he was finally able to put a name to the strange feeling, was troubling. The reaction of the seemingly subdued populace was unwarranted. They shunned the couple, leaving only the woman to be able to secure lodging when remarks of not catering to his kind seemed to be found everywhere and on the tip of every tongue.

The woman behind him tripped letting out a painful yelp clutching her side and holding back a dry heave. "Sesshomaru I don't think I can…" She started before he scooped her up in his arms and continued forward. They didn't have time to stop; their pursuers were right on their heels. And if he couldn't release his youki they would be upon them far too soon.

"Listen to me; I'll tell them, I was using you as a shield. Take off your ring." He demanded. She adamantly shook her head. "Rin…"

"I'm not going to leave you." She said defiantly, her face flushed her chest heaving. "Let me run on my own, we can still reach the shore…"

"Someone has to get back to Shanghai and tell my mother what is going on here. They aren't going to let me leave. But you are human." He replied hating that her stubbornness, a trait that he often loved, was pitting her against him.

"They have an iron grip on the entire populace; it won't be an hour before they realize I'm not supposed to be here either…" She retorted knowing her point had been made. "Just stop, maybe they'll let you get to the shoreline if we pretend I am your hostage… We at least have to let Miroku see us in trouble, even if we can't make it to him, he will go get help."

Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl as the commotion of the pursuers reached his still sensitive ears. "I need you to run I hear the waves we might make it to the shore…" He stressed his body literally burning for not being able to release its power and do the one thing that his muffled inner youkai was demanding of him, protect his mate.

"I know…" Rin muttered as she felt him shift getting ready to put her down without slowing down too much. She pressed her lips softly against his before her foot touched the ground and she was running again.

The couple made it to the beach bursting from the trees mere seconds before their followers did. She made like she stumbled placing hastily removed wedding bands under a piece of drift wood. A would be blinking light set away from the shore assuring her that her older cousin was watching. She quickly signed the word 'trouble' and then pointed at the drift wood, praying that he got her message. And then within a moment Sesshomaru had grabbed her arm and placed her in front of him, using her as a shield of sorts, knowing that if any indication that harm was coming her way to get to him would completely blow their cover.

"Youkai… step away from the girl and we shall not have to use force." One man in military garb said a gun trained on the duo.

"Are you willing to kill a civilian just to capture me?" Sesshomaru asked jerking Rin lightly causing her to whimper in character.

The way Sesshomaru had Rin turned allowed for her to roughly sign what was happening to Miroku and give him a warning to stay put. There wasn't enough time for him to do anything anyway. If he brought the boat in to get them, he would most probably be caught too. That was why Sesshomaru had insisted that they flew in from the boat, and that Miroku keep a trained scope on the beach until their return. The light from that scope was flickering near the horizon every time Rin had a chance to glance at it so she knew he had done as asked.

"We don't have to kill her to get to you. That bracelet subdues your power, and this gun incapacitates the energy of inhuman things like you…" The man said as his men moved forward to form a half circle around the couple. "So just let her go and we'll take you to Shikon with the rest of the freaks."

"Fine, I…" Sesshomaru started before another solider muttered angrily.

"Fucking trash…" The camo-ed man said before firing his gun without orders. A white ball of energy shot into, and through both Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru almost immediately fell to the ground, his body instantly wracked with pain. His inner youkai fought to take control but was subdued and only brought the red tint to his eyes.

But there were three things he noticed as the world started to spiral into blackness. The first was the apparent commander verbally reprimanded the man that had shot him. The second were the footsteps of the other men as they surrounded him. And the third was Rin, crumpled on the ground in the fetal position, unconscious, her muscles taunt as a few straggling soldiers looked at her, confusion evident in their faces.

"This isn't the gun that works on spiritual energy is it?" Sesshomaru heard as he closed his eyes his mind slowly fading out.

"No… But she looks, isn't she human?"

"I guess not… She has to have youkai blood."

"But she's human…" Sesshomaru muttered before falling into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

_A/N:_ Happy Birthday to me. I'm 24 today and here is another chapter of Correction, because I am dealing with some serious writer's block on my other stories...

* * *

_Correction - Chapter 2_

* * *

The young teen picked at the locked cuff around her wrist as the bus slowed to a stop. Her finger tips burned lightly from attempting to manipulate the item so she stopped her actions with a sigh. "Alright you piece of trash get off…" The bus driver called to the girl who gave him a darkened look. "Don't move and see how things will start out here for you…" The man said with a sick grin, his fingers running over a small remote.

"I'm going gramps don't get your panties in a bunch." She muttered grabbing the small backpack that accompanied her on this journey and getting off the bus. She narrowed her eyes as the bright noonday sun beat relentlessly down on her. And she watched in aggravation as the bus turned around and headed back over the bridge. She then watched as the bridge lifted breaking the route to land in half.

The one way off of the island she currently stood upon was not going to help her. An overwhelming feeling on angst washed over her and she was left wondering if she would ever see her family again. "We should have never returned to Japan…" She muttered turning to the right to see that she was being approached by a small framed woman. The welcome committee seemed lacking but then again, she wouldn't get very far before that damned bracelet would be used to sap all of her spiritual energy and leave her in great pain or unconscious.

"Welcome Higurashi Kagome-san to the Shikon Facility for Troubled Youth…" The young woman said with a bright smile, her fingers running over her uniform, smoothing the beige skirt out. "You of course are here…"

The young teen spat at the woman's feet before looking up into her blue eyes. "…Because the government fears what it doesn't understand. How can you sleep at night?" The teen's grey eyes stayed defiant not allowing fear to enter them.

A loud smack was heard before the woman let out a shrill laugh. "Listen you abomination, I've broken people far tougher than you. I feel that the government isn't going far enough. Something needs to be done with you freaks and your supporters. Think of yourself as the guinea pig for what's to come."

"Taking us away from our families and putting us in _concentration_ _camps_ will not make people fall in line." Kagome forced out her once pale skin already becoming darker from the abuse.

"Oh so you are familiar with history…" The woman chuckled. "Then how long do you think it will be before we fire up the ovens?"

Kagome's eyes widened as the woman pinched her bruised cheek. "That's inhumane…"

"My dear, you aren't really human. So no one cares." The woman said before clicking her tongue and turning her back on the teen. "I am Asano Sara, and I am your block leader and guard. You will do as I say or you will feel this…"

Suddenly a bolt of electricity flew through Kagome's body and she immediately fell to her knees. Sara laughed as Kagome swallowed the scream that was on the tip of her tongue. Her hands shook as she forced herself back to her feet. Blue began to creep into the edge of grey eyes since her spiritual energy was locked and had no place to go to protect and no longer had the power to help heal her.

"I assure you that demonstration was unnecessary." Kagome muttered blinking back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. She refused to allow this woman the satisfaction of seeing her pain or her fear.

"Don't worry, it was standard. Now follow me, and keep in mind if something happens to me a shockwave will go through every bracelet on this island and it will be strong enough to kill every one of you abominations… It is simply a safety precaution that I love to remind you things of." Sara said turning on her heels and leading Kagome down a path and behind a thick brick wall. The barbed wire gleamed under the bright sun as two guards looked down at her, dark smirks engulfing their faces.

"Here at Shikon we care about you and your wellbeing, even though you are trash unworthy of this world. You are lucky, this is our new facility and we only have fifteen students. But hopefully this model will soon spread to the other camps because lord knows that dogs need to be disciplined…" Sara said stifling an ill placed giggle.

Kagome kept silent, mentally mapping out the area and looking for any chance to escape, any weakness that could be used in the future to her advantage. But the walls were so thick, and guarded by armed soldiers. And before she even could phantom taking the walls by storm she would have to get that damned contraption off her wrist.

"And this is your bunk; you have thirty minutes until dinner, and it is mandatory as all things are here. You as trash have no say in your life, abominations have no voice. That being said, make yourself acquainted with the rift raft inside, you'll be here for a long time." Sara said in a mocking tone leaving Kagome at the doorway of a small building starring into the eyes of five other young women.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

_A/N:_ Happy Birthday to me. I'm 24 today and here is another chapter of Correction, because I am dealing with some serious writer's block on my other stories...

* * *

_Correction - Chapter 3_

* * *

Chained like a dog with red eyes that hadn't been completely golden in almost three months, Sesshomaru desperately gazed out the open window, he knew from habit and the weakened awareness of his inner youkai that Rin was approaching. He would only have a moment to see her, a moment to grasp onto the straws of civilization that his inner youkai had so adamantly pushed from his mind.

In a constant state of fight or flight, neither of which he could properly accomplish, Sesshomaru's mind had seemingly been shredded by torture since his capture. His inner youkai roared weakly but could find no release, but still it thrashed slowly destroying his conscious mind whilst looking for an escape. And such a state of mind had pushed him to his brink, taking him from the man he had raised himself to be in society, to the beast that he was deep inside.

He kept his eyes trained ahead waiting for the moment that would grant the beast some peace. And then suddenly there she was being shuffled to the mess hall in a short line of people. Her skin was tanned and burnt, her chocolate colored eyes tired and bagged, her hair lightened by the sun, and she was thin, a lot thinner than she used to be. A lot thinner than he or his mother would have ever allowed her to be in her current state. She slowed for a moment her eyes not meeting the ones she knew were observing her. But her fingers flicked quickly in his direction. "_We're fine._"

"You're not…" He growled in response even though he knew she could not hear him. But she felt it because she chanced a pained look in his general direction. She bit her bottom lip her forearm automatically covering and protecting her slim and now overly toned abdomen. The plan they had formulated moments before being separated she seemed to be sticking to.

There was a moment after he came to in the bus that had transported them to this damned place that there was complete silence. And in that moment, with his head cradled to her abdomen, he heard the flutter of a second heart beat within his wife. It was so faint, and practically in tune with its mother that he was not surprised he had missed it. So when Rin finally stirred confusion settling into her eyes, he knew what he had to do.

He abandoned his own mother tongue in favor of hers, knowing that the dialect soothed her, Shanghainese flowing seamlessly from his lips. "_You're pregnant… Can you guess how far along you are? I can't smell it on you but I can hear the other heart beat…_"

She seemed surprised at his statement before a mixture of contradictory emotions fluttered across her face until finally a fearful frown settled on her features and the color drained from her face. She finally spoke softly, "_We were getting ready to come here, and I was waiting but it just slipped my mind… Maybe a month and a half… no more than two… I don't have my calendar…_" He knew she was trying to stay calm but he could see that her eyes were getting more fearful by the moment.

Sesshomaru quickly eyed the bus driver who didn't seem to be paying attention to them at all, headphones stuck in his ears, eyes glued to the road to wherever. He quickly took Rin's hand pressing her fingertips to his lips and then placing her hand over his heart. "_You don't know me… Because wherever we go they will use that against us…_"

"_Sesshomaru we have to leave, what about when I start to sh…_" Rin started before Sesshomaru immediately silenced her with a kiss. The panic was starting to roll off of her body in waves. And he could not help her or himself if his inner youkai attempted to take over, no matter how weakened it was, and toss away intellect for instinct.

Sesshomaru spoke quickly. "_Keep your abdomen strong, it should help a bit. I don't know how long the gestational period will be, it always depends when it comes to hanyou. But hopefully since I can't smell it, you will have the full human pregnancy…_" Sesshomaru looked up as they rode over a bridge and the bus began to slow. "_I'll get you out of wherever we are; you just have to be strong for me…_" Rin nodded her fingers clasping at his knowing that soon she would not be able to speak to him or touch him so intimately.

"_I love you…_" She had whispered as the bus stopped before pulling her hands away and staring out an adjacent window feigning disinterest. And those were the last words he had heard her speak.

And now here she was shuffling down a path, knowing that her mate was trapped in a building looking out at her, and having no idea of the true state of duress he was in. She paused in her steps for a moment, her eyes searching a bit harder than normal for the golden eyes she was so accustomed to, that she could feel upon her. But her eyes could never be as good as his and he watched as her gaze passed over him twice without any true recognition.

She quickly looked away though, a gentle push from a silver headed dog eared boy keeping her from messing up the line and gaining a punishment that would do her current condition no good. And within a few seconds the window was clear and no one could be seen. Sesshomaru sighed closing his eyes trying to calm himself.

She was alive for another day he reassured himself. The thought released some of the tension within his body but his eyes still remained red. She was with Inuyasha, his brother would protect her he reasoned, once again attempting to quiet his muffled inner youkai and to quiet his tortured mind into letting his body truly rest. But it would not come to pass because as soon as the red slowly started to recede, the door to his personal holding cell opened.

Instinctually Sesshomaru started to growl, backing away from the door like the cornered animal he truly was. "Now now… Is that any way to treat a lady?" Sara said sweetly locking the door behind her. She let out a giggle when Sesshomaru snarled at her. "Come on love don't be like that…" She said as she slowly began to disrobe.

When she stood before him in only her lacy panties she twirled. "I got these just for you. I figured one day you wouldn't take the hard route. And you wouldn't make me hurt you… You know I hate to hurt you…" She pouted before turning to her neatly folded uniform and pulling out a remote and a syringe. "Now Sesshomaru, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"


	4. Chapter 4

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Correction - Chapter 4_

* * *

"Don't ever look that guard in the eyes…" the red headed ookami whispered to the new girl. She had taken it upon herself to give the girl the basics to survival, a quick guide on how to not end up attached to the whipping posts in the middle of the encampment. "He has a thing for Asians, and he has been known to be hands on when no one wanted it. In a place like this we all try not to encourage him because it would most probably escalate into something none of us want."

Kagome nodded her eyes sneaking a peek at the aforementioned guard and making sure to keep a wary eye out for him. A full twenty four hours had passed since Kagome had found herself stranded on an island in the Sea of Japan as punishment for having so called spiritual powers. It was something she had not been aware of until a military officer had come to her home at the shrine and demanded that everyone be scanned to confirm their so called humanity. Of course her mother complied just wishing to get the weaponry away from the shrine, she had no idea that Kagome would be classified as a miko and hauled away.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome muttered as the pair was shuffled into the shower stalls with the other girls, a cold chill threatening to make its way down her back, as history lessons of World War II began to circle around her head.

"About six months, I was unfortunately part of the first four…" The young woman replied. Ayame had been the only girl in the bunker the first day to even speak to her. The others seemed far more distant. Stuck not only on the island, but seemingly within their own minds as well.

"A few months of this is not a part of my life style goals." Kagome muttered as she disrobed trying not to let her prudence slow her down. This was not a place she wanted to stick out. It was far safer to be a mere face in the crowd.

"The water's always cold… There is no way to prepare for it and they cut it off in exactly three minutes, so if you want to be clean there is no time to try to become accustomed to it." Ayame recited motioning for Kagome to follow her and stand in front of a shower head.

Kagome ended up wedged between Ayame and a brown haired chocolate eyed teen. She immediately tensed her muscles waiting for the water to spill out of the shower head. The brown eyed girl looked to her before waving her hand forward. _"Relax…"_ Her fingers whispered as a female guard checked all of them before walking out of the shower room.

"Oh…I don't really understand…" The brown eyed teen let out a deep breath seemingly calming herself and then she looked to Kagome as though she wished for her to do the same. "You want me to relax?" Kagome asked receiving a nod as confirmation. Kagome took a deep breath before hearing the rush of water, before it burst through the drain.

The cold water had caused her muscles to tense but she noted, as she pulled on the gray jumpsuit that had been laid out for her, that if her muscles had not been relaxed they might have cramped up from the shock. She looked away from Ayame for a moment to find the girl who had given her the insightful little tip only to find her disappearing behind a corner. She tried to follow but Ayame quickly grasped at her wrist.

"You and I are a part of group B we go through here to eat…" Ayame muttered pointing towards another exit.

"But that girl…" Kagome muttered. "I wanted to thank her…"

"Who, the quiet one?" Ayame asked in a whisper as the two walked toward their mess hall.

"I guess… she showered on the other side of me. Told me to relax which actually helped more than I thought it would…" Kagome replied eyes downward as she was ushered into the small room to eat.

"She spoke to you?" The red head asked as a guard barked an order to sit down and shut up. Kagome shook her head inconspicuously as a bowl of what looked like kibbles n bits floating in darkened water was placed before her.

The young teen downed the gruel pushing back the urge to vomit from her features. She had no reason to trust that they would feed her again. So she forced herself to make every meal count. Seven minutes later they were being shuffled again, this time into a courtyard with the other teens. It was the first time Kagome had seen them all together.

"This is basically the only time we are allowed together…" Ayame said before looking around and covering her bracelet with her hand, the object burning her as she rushed out in a whisper. "They monitor our speech through these things…" She pulled her red palm away and forced a warning smile Kagome's way.

The dark haired teen nodded and tried to start a casual conversation. Any thoughts of speaking of escape pushed from her mind. "So, you know everyone around here? Any teens I should be wary of beyond our bunker? What about that girl from earlier?"

"I don't know her name but she hasn't spoken since she arrived and there is the question of her body guard…"

"Body guard…?" Kagome muttered as a shadow moved behind her before grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.


End file.
